


Silences

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Omega, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: An attack on Jaskier forced some secrets that the Bard is hiding to be spilt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 40
Kudos: 552





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt stood by the end of the bed; he looked down at the still figure of the Bard there was white gauze around his throat. “The wounds will heal.” The healer tells him as she moves away from the bed and then turned to the Witcher who stood there like a man on guard. “You should let me look at that wound.” She points to the cut across his chest.   
“I’m fine.” He growled   
“I’m not saying you must leave his side but let me look at them while you sit on the chair.” His eyes flicker to her and he grunts in defeat and took his armour off and placing it in the corner of the room. 

They crossed pass with a werewolf who took a strange interest in the Bard, he attacked him while the Witcher was busy and by the time Geralt realised something was amiss the damage was done. He was lucky that wolf didn’t kill the Bard he still has to find this wolf and skin it but in the meantime, he will watch over his Bard. He hisses when the healer wiped a damp cloth over the wound “Not sorry.” She mumbles   
“Will he be able to talk?” where the bite mark is on Jaskier’s throat he thinks that beta might lose his ability to talk even sing…that will crush him…he thinks to himself.   
“I do not know, we will only be able to tell once he wakes up but even then I would want him to not to talk for a while just the wound has healed.” The blonde woman said, “I know he is a Bard it will be difficult for him.”  
“He loves to talk and sing.” 

The healer hummed as she walked away from the alpha to her bag and pulled out a few potions “This one is for the pain he will only need sips, this one is for his heat he will have to say off his suppressant while he heals, this will help with...”  
“He isn’t omega he’s a beta.” Geralt said looking at the sliver haired healer. She just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘you’re an idiot.’  
“Of course he’s omega he is starting it late than most.” The Witcher stared at her with wide eyes as he looked at the Bard who seems to look younger than normal.   
“But he has no scent...”  
“The bag you brought with him I saw small vials.” She said walking over to the Bard’s bag and puts her hand in and pulls out a couple of bottles. “If he’s been on these since he was young then it will mess with his scent, he would emit no scent I have come across many omegas that have done this, your friend is no different.” The attack of the werewolf is now starting to make sense, Geralt sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“What does the small potion bottle do?” He asked her,   
“It won’t stop his heat but it should make it easier to manage, you will need to help him but so slowly.” 

The Witcher frowned and was about to protest but then thought better of it, and just nodded “Don’t think about leaving him, he will need your help as his alpha...”  
“I’m not his alpha.” He grunted   
“Well let me ask you this? Do you imagine any other alpha with him?” She asked as he put her bag over her shoulder. That caused the Witcher to frown as he let out a deep growl at the thought of someone touching Jaskier. “What is what I thought, call me when he wakes.” She said and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of days later when Jaskier woke; he laid there for a moment starting up at the canopy of the bed. He then bolted upright looking around the room in panic his hand going to his throat as he remembers the attack from the wolf. “Jaskier breathes, breath it’s me Geralt.” He said when the Bard went to take a swing at him. But the Alpha caught it and pulled the omega into his arms and held him firmly until the Bard will calm. After a few moments of struggling and whimpering Jaskier started to calm down and went to sniffing the alpha. 

After a little while, Jaskier pulled back and looked up at the alpha and blinked at him as he opens his mouth but the Witcher place a finger to his lips. “The healer said to hold from talking for a little while until the wounds have healed.” The omega frowned as he touched the bandage he then looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Geralt seems to understand what the Bard was thinking and took his hand into his and just gave it a soft squeeze. “There is a chance you may never talk or sing.” He tells him and watched as the omega brake down and cries, his whole body shaking and Geralt pulled him back into his arms and let him cry. The healer was due any moment to check Jaskier’s wounds; she will be able to give the Bard more answers.

As if she knew that Jaskier was awake she arrived early to see the Witcher comforting the distraught Bard. “Good, he’s awake.” She said closing the door behind her; Jaskier didn’t move from the safety and comfort of the Alpha’s arms “Has he tried to talk?” She asked Geralt shook his head as he rubbed the omega’s back.   
“He has whimpered, but I had stopped him before he could speak.” He said, she nodded and then tied her hair up and moved to the bed placing her bag down. “Jaskier this is the healer, it's okay let her look at you.” He said, the Bard moved and sniffed as he looked up at the blue-eyed woman.   
“Hello Jaskier, I’m Vee I just want to look at your wounds see how they are healing.” She smiled as he nodded; she moves and carefully starts to take the bandage off. The Bard winces as the last part off as she looks at the wounds, Geralt gets a bowl of warm water that Vee pours some salt into the water and poured something green in as well but it turns white once it touches the water. She then starts to gently dab the wounds. “They are healing nicely the redness has gone down and since we have to stop your suppressants your omega side is now healing it nicely.” Jaskier’s eyes widen as he looked from the focused blue eyes to the Watcher’s bright amber eyes and swallowed a whimper.  
“We will talk about it later.” The alpha tells him. 

After Vee made sure that the omega had his potions and she left more she said she will be back tomorrow to being more potion. In the meantime, he wasn’t allowed to speak until the wounds were healed. But now he looked at the Witcher who was watching him closely “I understand why you said anything about your omega side.” He tells him “I would have most likely not let you follow.” Jaskier looked up at him with wide eyes and knelt up and grabbed his shirt shaking his head. The alpha cupped his face and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. “It’s it still dangerous for you and with your heat due now...” Jaskier frowned and shook his head again,  
…god I wish I could tell him…he sobbed.  
“I won’t leave you.” He said quietly “It might be safer if you do come with me thinking about it, I can’t leave you alone.” He smiled, Jaskier then tapped his throat seeing the Witcher’s eyes look at his hand.  
…what about this then?… He thinks to himself, Geralt cupped The Bard’s cheek once again and then kissed the top of his head.   
“You will still be my Bard even if you can’t sing.”


End file.
